Me Muero por Conocerte
by crimeson-plasma
Summary: Based around the song "Me Muero por Conocerte" from Alex Ubago. My first Bleach fanfic, so please don't flame! A songfic.


This is my second fanfic and my first ever bleach fanfic! so please don't flame or the OOCness or any errors that I make with the bleach plot. I got this idea when I was listening to this song and I just thought that this song would be perfect for them! sorry for any spelling mistakes! English isn't my first language, so I'm bound to make some. I'll write the song lyrics in English in the bottom part of the page. I also recommend listening to this song... It is so pretty...

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or the song used.

* * *

It had been another boring day in Las Noches. There was nothing to do here. I missed the suns light and my friends. I wasn't allowed to go out of the room I was staying in, so I was doing nothing all day. Some weeks ago I had started receiving some notes with phrases in Spanish that I had been traducing to Japanese out of boredom. Together they formed a love song, but they weren't signed, and I couldn't help but wonder who had written such a wonderful song, but I hardly knew anyone in Las Noches and I hardly imagined any of the persons that I knew singing the song I had received.

**Me muero por suplicarte  
Que no te vayas mi vida  
Me muero por escucharte  
Decir las cosas que nunca digas  
Mas me callo y te marchas**

I jumped out of the chair I was currently sitting at when I heard the song I had received being sung. I ran towards the door, that was miraculously open. "How is it possible? Ulquiorra normally wouldn't forget to lock the door" I thought as I went out of the room towards the source of the singing to know who had sent me the song. **  
**

**Mantengo la es****peranza  
De ser capaz algún día  
De no esconder las heridas  
Que me duelen al pensar  
**

I was in front of a door that led to the room where the one that was singing was. I opened a bit the door and saw Ulquiorra singing in the middle of the room while looking towards the moon that was visible thanks to a small window placed just in front of the door.

**Que te v****oy queriendo cada día un poco más  
Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar**

I silently listened to Ulquiorra singing, not being able to move or to go away like I had originally planned to avoid trouble. I opened more the door and entered the room.

****

**Me muero por abrazarte  
Y que me abraces tan fuerte  
Me muero por divertirte  
Y que me beses cuando despierte  
Acomodado en tu pecho**

**Hasta que el sol aparezca**

Ulquiorra turned around not really surprised to see me in the room. He started going towards me slowly as he sang.**  
**

**Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma  
Me voy perdiendo en tus labios  
Que se**** acercan susurrando  
Palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón  
Hoy se enciende el fuego en mi interior**

He was now right in front of me and continued singing. He moved his hand towards my head and stroked my hair in a caring way. I blushed. I remembered all the song he had written and I then started singing with him.****

**Me muero por conocerte  
Saber qué es lo que piensas  
Abrir todas tus puertas  
Y vencer esas tormentas  
Que nos quieran abatir**

Ulquiorra took my hand and looked straight into my eyes. I could see some emotions in them. He was not as emotionless I had thought him to be. But could an emotionless person compose this song?

**Ce****ntrar en tus ojos mi mirada  
Cantar contigo al alba  
Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios**

Ulquiorra got closer to me and his face and mine were only several centimeters away. We continued singling as we stared into each other's eyes.**  
**

**Y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla  
Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir  
Apartando el miedo a sufrir**

He suddenly moved away from me and stopped singing. He looked to the floor, as if he was ashamed of something. I then sung the part that I had thought of adding in this part of the song.****

**Me muero por explicarte  
Lo que pasa por mi mente  
Me muero por entregarte**

**Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte  
**

He stared at me as I sang, clearly surprised that I was continuing the song he had composed. I got closer again to him and took his hand, which caused him to flinch a bit. I looked again into his eyes.

**Sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte  
Que mas dará lo que digan?  
Que más dará lo que piensen?  
Si estoy loca es cosa mía  
Y ahora vuelvo a mirar  
El mundo a mi favor  
Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol**

I couldn't believe that I had just declared my love for Ulquiorra. "This can't be possible!" I thought while I blushed deeply "How could I say that?" I said to myself mentally. I was broken from my mental chat with myself when I heard Ulquiorra's voice again. I followed it again.****

**Me muero por conocerte  
Saber qué es lo que piensas  
Abrir todas tus puertas  
Y vencer esas tormentas  
Que nos quieran abatir  
**

He got closer to me again. I blushed even more in that moment. We were again a few centimeters away staring at each other. "This can't be happening" I thought. "This can't be possible" I continued thinking.

**Ce****ntrar en tus ojos mi mirada  
Cantar contigo al alba  
Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
**

I closed my eyes trying to think clearly. "Is this real?" I asked myself. I then felt a hand stroking my cheek. I opened my eyes surprised. "That felt... nice" I thought surprised.

**Y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla  
Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir  
Apartando el miedo a sufrir  
**

I stared at him. He was just looking at me with no surprise at all on his face. Only a small blush was visible. He then began getting even closer to my face.

**  
Me muero por conocerte  
Saber ****qué es lo que piensas  
Abrir toda****s tus puertas  
Y vencer esas tormentas  
Que nos quieran abatir  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada  
Cantar contigo al alba  
**

I looked at him as he got closer and closer. I then closed the distance that separated us and kissed him. He immediately began kissing back. We broke apart quickly enough to continue singing the song without suddenly making longer the chorus of the song.

**Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla  
Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir  
Apartando el miedo a sufrir**

We stopped singling and we didn't talk to each other for a few minutes. It was Ulquiorra the one that talked first. "It is for you" He said. He knew that I already knew what he had said, but that didn't stop him. "It is so pretty, thanks" I said. I didn't know what else to say in that moment, my mind was blank and I couldn't think clearly. "I love you" He said before kissing me again. "I love you too" I said after we broke apart. still couldn't think clearly, but I didn't care. All the boredom I had had just disappeared and I just wanted to be with Ulquiorra in that moment.

* * *

Here are the lyrics of the song traduced to English. There are some parts that only make sense in spanish, but there is also an explanation below. I found both the english lyrics and the spanish lyrics on internet, by the way. I hoped you like the fanfic!!

* * *

**Me muero por suplicarte**  
-I am dying for begging you  
**que no te vayas mi vida**  
-not to leave, my life (1)  
**Me muero por escucharte**  
-I am dying for listening to you  
**decir las cosas que nunca dirás**  
-Saying the things that you won't ever say  
**Mas me cayo y te marchas**  
-But I remain silent and you leave  
**Mantengo la esperanza**  
-I keep the hope  
**de ser capaz algun día**  
-Of being able one day  
**de no esconder las heridas**  
-Of not hiding the wounds  
**que me duelen al pensar**  
-That hurt me when thinking  
**que te voy queriendo**  
-That I living you  
**cada día un poco más**  
-Each day a bit more  
**Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar?**  
-How long are we going to wait?

**Me muero por abrazarte**  
-I am dying for embracing/holding you  
**y que me abrazes tan fuerte**  
-And that you embrace me so strong  
**Me muero por divertirte**  
-I am dying to amuse/entertain you  
**y que me abrazes cuando despierte**  
-And that you hold me when I wake up  
**acomodado en tu pecho**  
-comfortable in your breast  
**hasta que el sol aparezca**  
-until the sun comes up/shows up  
**Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma**  
-I am loosing myself in your perfume  
**Me voy perdiendo en tus labios**  
-I am loosing myself in your lips  
**que se acercan susurrando**  
-That come closer whispering  
**palabras que llegan a este pobre corazon**  
-Words that reach this poor heart  
**Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior**  
-I am feeling the firing within myself

**Me muero por conocerte**  
-I am dying for knowing you  
**Saber que es lo que piensas**  
-To know what do you think  
**Abrir todas tus puertas**  
-To open all your doors  
**Y vencer esas tormentas**  
-And defeat those storms  
**que nos quieran abatir**  
-That want to pull/knock us down  
**Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada**  
-Focus my look in your eyes  
**Cantar contigo al alba**  
-To sing with you at dawn  
**Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios**  
-To kiss each other until wearing out our lips  
**Y ver en tu rostro cada día**  
-And seeing in your face each day  
**crecer esa semilla**  
-Growing up this seed  
**Crear, Soñar, dejar todo surgir**  
-To create, to dream, to let everything come up  
**apartando el miedo a sufrir**  
-Putting away/aside the fear to suffer

**Me muero por explicarte**  
-I am dying for explaining you  
**lo que pasa por mi mente**  
-What is going on in my mind  
**Me muero por entregarte**  
-I am dying for giving you  
**y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte**  
-And continue being able of surprising you  
**Sentir cada día ese flechazo (2) al verte**  
-Feeling each day that love when seeing you  
**Que mas dará lo que digan**  
-Who cares for what they may say  
**Que mas dará lo que piensen**  
-Who cares for what they may thinks  
**Si estoy loco es cosa mia**  
-When I am crazy, it is my business  
**Y ahora vuelvo a mirar**  
-And now I am seeing again  
**el mundo a mi favor**  
-The World on my side  
**Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol**  
-I am seeing again the light of the sun shining  
**Me muero por conocerte**  
-I am dying for knowing you  
**Saber que es lo que piensas**  
-To know what do you think  
**Abrir todas tus puertas**  
-To open all your doors  
**Y vencer esas tormentas**  
-And defeat those storms  
**que nos quieran abatir**  
-That want to pull/knock us down  
**Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada**  
-Focus my look in your eyes  
**Cantar contigo al alba**  
-To sing with you at dawn  
**Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios**  
-To kiss each other until wearing out our lips  
**Y ver en tu rostro cada día**  
-And seeing in your face each day  
**crecer esa semilla**  
-Growing up this seed  
**Crear, Soñar, dejar todo surgir**  
-To create, to dream, to let everything come up  
**apartando el miedo a sufrir**  
-Putting away/aside the fear to suffer  
**Me muero por conocerte**  
-I am dying for knowing you  
**Saber que es lo que piensas**  
-To know what do you think  
**Abrir todas tus puertas**  
-To open all your doors  
**Y vencer esas tormentas**  
-And defeat those storms  
**que nos quieran abatir**  
-That want to pull/knock us down  
**Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada**  
-Focus my look in your eyes  
**Cantar contigo al alba**  
-To sing with you at dawn  
**Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios**  
-To kiss each other until wearing out our lips  
**Y ver en tu rostro cada día**  
-And seeing in your face each day  
**crecer esa semilla**  
-Growing up this seed  
**Crear, Soñar, dejar todo surgir**  
-To create, to dream, to let everything come up  
**apartando el miedo a sufrir**  
-Putting away/aside the fear to suffer

* * *

(1) In Spanish is common to use words as: AMOR (love), CIELO (heaven), VIDA (life), CORAZON (heart) to name our lover.  
(2) flechazo literally means arrow shot. When we suddenly fall in love for somebody we say "I have felt or I have had an arrow shot", because of Cupid legend. In the context of this song, he means to continue feeling every day the intense love he felt first time.


End file.
